


The Biggest Performance Of Them All (Camp Camp Highschool AU)

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Camp Camp, Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Max's life has actually gotten better these past few years. He doesn't fucken believe it he went from super angsty boy to semi-happy boy. He now lives with Gwen and David. (He questions how he's still sane).Preston's life has been....better. But he's making it work . He has to. He's been homeschooled for a while and now he's ready to attend highschool.Both Preston and Max meet again (as well as some other people) how much have they changed. And are they the same from their old Camp days."You don't understand Maxwell""I swear to God Preston call me that one more time I'll shove my foot up your ass"





	1. Fuckin Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro what else

"Nikki I fuckin swear Im not gay!!"

"Sure Neil....Sure"

"Oh my God I can't believe-Max will you tell her?!"

"I don't know Neil...I mean...your pretty fuckin gay". I smirked at the last part.

"Oh my God!"

"Max!!!Come downstairs an eat!!"

Shit.

 

"Okay guys I gotta go David's barking up my ass"

"Dude he just called you for dinner"

"Yeah Max don't exaggerate you want barking up your ass try dealing with Nikki's mom or worse my dad!"

"Oh good I rather deal with them than David..."

Silence on the phone lines proceeded.

"Joking....."

"Oh okay call ya later Max!"

"By Nikki"

"Sooo....."

"Neil I'm going to hang up on you too idiot"

"Okay okay but before you do that! "

"What"

"So you know how Nikki and I are going to your school well we need to plan ahead where we are going to meet and at what time"

"Jesus Neil! Just wing it I gotta go I'm fuckin hungry!"

"Language Max!" "And hurry up foods getting cold!" Screamed David from downstairs in the kitchen .

"Anyways is that all Mr.Paranoia"

"FINE Max forgive me for wanting to be prepared!"

"Ha! Nah but for real is that it?" 

"Last thing before you go!"

"What now!" I threw my hands up in impacientce 

"A lit of kids that went to camp are going back to highschool"

"Okay?"

"Arn't you happy or even excited"

"Dude I live with FUCKIN David!Everyday is like I'm living in that shitty camp!" 

"Oh okay...I was just asking because I heard some of them changed a lot"

"Good change is good"

"Their all gonna be fucked when they see you "Neil exclaimed laughing at the last part.

"Jesus don't remind me" I hid my face with my free hand as I said that.

"Anyways bye Neil"

"Bye Max"

*Click~*

I hung up on the phone and sighed as I put on my shoes and left walking toward our kitchen.

Our house was a 2 story house, David insisted since he wanted me to "stay active".

The house was a wood brown color....again choosen by David. He said it reminded him of the forest and logs. I'm 100% sure nature's like his kink or something. 

As I walked down the stairs , I heard a loud crash, hitting my ears. 

"David! you idiot! Did you drop something?!"

"No Max ! And Language! Im closing all the cabnets Gwen will be home soon!"

"Finally!"

I was now in the kitchen , the table was set ,forks , knives, spoons and napkins. On the table was a salad, chicken and for desert a chocolate cake .

"Jesus this food is so basic. ....."

"Max! You should he great ful for the food I made!"

"I am - i am don't get your boxers in a bunch"

"Soo I couldn't help but hear you talking to Neil and Nikki!"

"JESUS CHRIST DAVID!"

He held up his hands in defence. "sorry sorry!"

"Are you excited for school Max?"

"Yeah I guess I am ...."

I mean I was I hadn't seen Nikki or Neil in a long time, we all went to different middles schools and elementarys. An highschool till this year Nikki's schools were shut down due to lack of funding . An Neils because of a fuckin natural disaster in California . So my shitty school was the only one left. And old seen them twice last year for Summer. Since David let me go over. So I was excited only because of that. I can't imagine waking up at 6:56 am to go to hell. Highschool is worse than fuckin Camp Camp was. Luckily its my my 4th year after that college and more importantly FREEDOM!! Nothing can ruin this year. It'll be the chillest and laziest year till college. I hope.


	2. The Start To A Shitty Day

The first thing I hear in the morning is my fuckin alarm blaring at me, basically scaring the shit out of me. I did not miss that shit. Worst of all I didn't even program it at all, David did.....So he chose at what time I would wake up. ITS 6:00 AM SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:00! I feel robbed and attacked by this bull! Steaming off I ran towards his room, phone in my hand. Pounding and punching everything in my path till I reached his room. Swung open the door with such brutal force a crater the size of the door know was created in the back of the wall.

"DAVID YOU TREE FUCKING ASS WIPE!! WHY DID YOU SET MY ALARM AT 6!!??"

I went over stomping at his bed to find only the sheets primed and the bed made. 

He then appeared opening the bathroom door , walking towards me and he then looked at me, I could tell he was preparing his daily schedule. His pen and journal in his palm, so this son of a bitch was already awake!

"Now Max ........No cussing whats the big deal? I wanted to wake you up early so you can do all the things you need to do"

"Yeah! But schools starts at 8"

"Max....did you forget we live an hour away from you school?"

Shit..............I did.

"Oh"

He grinned and suddenly as if though he just forgot about my total lack of respect for him, he spoke.  
"So start getting ready! It'll be a great day just you wait!"

So I did as I was told. Gwen works from 6 am to 4pm , so I saw her also getting ready. We both bumped into eachother on the way to breakfeast.  
She looked tired as to be expected, David casually reading the newspaper and Gwen had a novel in her hand. 

"So It's your first day back to that hell hole Max?"

"Gwen!" an undignified gasp was heard from David.

"Yeah...."

"Well Good luck! " She then looks at her pale , worn down watch. "Looks like I gotta go bye Max , Bye David"

"Bye Gwen see ya soon!! Miss you!"

"Jesus David.....its not like she's leaving forever"

"Ah Max but it feels like it just wait till your in love"

I snickered at that comment. Me ? In love?  
Bullshit.

The drive with David was absolute torture, Like torture chambers and chains seemed more enjoyable than hearing David speak for an hour about trees and the fuckin enviorment.  
Then we arrived to Shit-Ville, aka school.  
Standing at the entrance walking in circles was Neil. His hair same as ever but he seemed more healthier. His thin body now sported some muscles, standing next to him was Nikki jumping up in down in place with excitement an a no good smile on her face. Her body was now more filled out curves and boobs and what not. Her hair was short surprisingly , different than the last time I saw her. I refused to have David drop me off in front of the school, explaining the whole me living with him seemed like a pain.

"Well Good Luck Max! I'll miss you so much!" With that teary eye statement David hugged me or more like almost suffocated me and I pulled back. Left the car by opening the door and turned back at him and muttered a "Okay bye David" and turned to face the school again.

okay I thought , Hell hasn't reopened, David didn't scream this time, and Neil and Nikki are both here amazing! This day can actuall-

Then I felt myself being thrown back by an absolute force ,throwing me to the side like a weightless rag-doll.

shit maybe standing in the middle of the road while thinking wasn't a good thing.  
As I looked up my eyesight was hazy and I heard a deep.

"Shit man are you okay?"

I glared at the blur that stood in front of me and said "Totally just peachy" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Its okay i'll carry you to the nurse" 

But I couldn't protest or say anything since I blacked out.


	3. Who The Hells This Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glo-Up* - (an American slang used to refer to a person improving their physical appearance or having a attractive look compared to their other appearance "old" look. )
> 
> *Glo(w)-ups usually happen once Puberty is over *

I felt a pounding in my head and a pulsing feeling course through my body. Every bit and flesh and bone ached like living hell. But I know I wasn't dead an I wasn't dying , I was just fucked . Who was the retard shit who did it? I was laying down , but I began to move upward lifting myself when an al too familiar voice spoke " Max your gonna get hurt wait!" Neil, that stupid fuck "No it wont "

So I stood up now seeing the room I occupied, white walls and a shitty metal bed where and a shitty poster with a cat saying "Get Better Soon". If I wasn't in so much pain i'd torn it down. I niw faced Neil, his jewish mane in a mess and tangles. He looked like an over stressed mom, then the door swung open revealing Nikki. Her blue hair making me instantly recognize her.  
"MAX! YOUR ALIVE!!DUDE DID IT HURT?!"

Neil stood up trying to relax Nikki , "Nikki! Max needs rest don't scream"

"Ah, both of you shut it".

They both looked at me an i could feel a smile coming on.  
"i'm fine , i just wanna know what stupid ass hole did this and with what!"

"erm, well that'd be me"

A body appeared next to the door. He was tall around 6 feet, legs for day , covered in black jeans . His body although not wide carried some muscle and he was pale.Either from the horror of hitting me or it was his skin tone. He had long brown hair and even though it was long the bottom part was cut really short (an undercut) an the top a small bun. He was wearing  a brown cardigan with a white shirt underneath that said in black medium font "DEATH TO THE NORMS" and a scarf draped over him. Who was he?

"An who the fuck would you be?" 

Heakwardly shifted from one leg to another , hand rubbing his neck and gaze directed at the floor.

"I-im the guy who was with the person who accidently ran you over ....."

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!"

A startled expression grew on his face .

"L-look I'm sorry the person driving didn't see you!"

"What?"

"My ...grandma was driving she doesn't have good eyesight anymore and she crashed...."

"Oh"

A always silence filled the air .... Then a tall white haired man came in, suit and all. He looked bothered .

"It's the first day and someone's already injured .. this is gonna be a great year ..." He muttered sarcastically.

"Yo I'm right here!" He turned to me.

"Son whats your name ? So you know who did this? Should we call the police ?"

He bombarded me with questions. Quickly wanted to get this over .

"Names Max and-" I looked over to the tall brown haired guy, he looked nervous and was gripping his back back strap.... Shit i felt bad... I coughed regaining my voice.

"And no I don't know who did this , an no I don't want to press charges I'm fine"  

He looked at me once and clapped his hands "okay well I'm out!" He turned and saw the brown haired dude and his expression changed dramatically.

"My.Goodplay I see ...so you will be joining us this year?" a strain was heard in a voice , distaste inlaced with the words .

"Yeah I will" a short and matter of fact response was heard .

"I see..., how's -"

"Weren't you leaving?" He responded. 

 Oh shit "Goodplay's" got some balls. The principal bristled at his tone of voice.

"Look young man I -!"

"Mr.VanDraft they need you at the front"A secretary bursted in.

An as he left the room an the tension was now gone.

"Thanks for not pressing charges " he looked at me his golden eyes filled with relief.

"Don't sweat it , just don't let her drive ..." I muttered.

An he lit up , like a fucking Christmas tree. An smiled

"yeah, I gotta good nice seeing you again Max" An he left .

Wait.... "What?" I turned to Neil and Nikki, who's presence I forgot about .

"Dude...."Nikki said .

"How does he know me?"

"Max his last name is Good play"

"So?"

"Jesus ! Neil do I tell him or you?"

"Tell me what?!" 

Neil sighed and rubbed his face with impacatciance "Dude ....last name Good play, brown hair, has an "artistic "vibe? Ring a bell?"

I stood there not really thinking , No it didn't not right now that is . 

Nikkitapping her foot , hands on her sides exclaimed "Jesus Max! It's Preston Good play the guy we went to camp with!"

I was stunned "No way! The theater obssesed kid?! Preston!?"

"Yes " both Nikki and Neil sighed with relief .

"What the fuck? He doesn't even look like that kid"

"Yeah Max it's called puberty"Nikki snickered.

"I agree with you Max he really had a *"glo-up"*."

"Neil you gays showing."

"I'm not gay Nikki!!"

Soon the loud ringing was heard...we were all late for first period. Removing the sheets and jumping off the bed I sighed.

"Well time to get to class .." 

"Yeah we're really late oh well!" shrugged Nikki.

Neil on the other hand looked like he saw a ghost "WHAT ?! I HAVE TO GET GOING ! " An wit that he ran to the other side.

"Do you think he'll realized class is the other way?"

 

"Nah"


	4. BlackMailing Bitxhes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been so bad lately! And I've been busy socializing N stuff.(gasp) anyways here's the new chapter kinda wanna get my mind off life currently. Since I did just fail 3 test in a row. Ugh. Anyway this chapter helped me calm down hope you enjoy thx for reading:)

I sighed as I saw the clock continued clicking away. Everything was a bore, this is why I didn’t miss this shit hole. Tick tick, I wanted to break that fucken clock. I was irritated now, feelings beginning to blister and run through my mind.

“Psssst”

I turned over and saw Nicki, she was halfway across the classroom. I took a quick glance at her desk. Doodles covered it from head to toe. Some surprisingly girly others disturbing.

¨What?”

She looked at me and her ear face structure raised into a smile.

“This class is so boring, let's do something!”

I looked at her dumbfound and worried. What was she thinking? She’ll get suspended again...like in her other school.

Nicki lunged towards her backpack. Took out these two very large and “extra” speakers. Big and bold. Blocky and with the weirdest design i've ever seen. They were two big “monsters” and their mouths where what the sound came out of . An their ass was where the plug in went. Gross and funny.

She , I guessed, connected her phone to the speakers. How the hell did the teacher not see this ? I have no idea. Like yo dude this is your job?  
The loud beep was heard from connecting the speakers. Then a low and epic beat began. Mr.Sibille was in the teachers lounge...again. Probably doing some stupid shit with the other “teachers”.

“ _Hump me, Fuck me, Daddy better make me choke”_

I bursted out laughing, No way!

Cupcakke began to play all around the room. Nicki and I were laughing our asses off. As well as the class , some even began twerking and danced around. That was till the freaking door slammed open . An enraged and bothered principal came up to the classroom.

An all you could hear is …..

“My tunnel loves a deep throat “

I resisted laughing but I turned over towards Nicki and saw how her expression changed. The happy go lucky expression was replaced by a worried one. She was trying to hide it I could tell but the look I'm her eyes gave it all away.

I stood up from my desk and walked over towards the speakers and turned them off. I turned towards Nicki and made a “go with the flow don't resist or I'll beat your ass” Look.

“Nicki! Dude how many time do I have to tell you not to use my speakers!!”

Nicki looked at me her eyes widening as she heard me. She looked at me guilt plastered all over her face .

The Principal charged toward me anger steaming off him.

“Young man…..are you aware that you have played inappropriate music in class” His tone , ugh.

It just really pissed me off, the _i'm-an-adult-and -your-a-stupid-child-who-eats-glue_ tone of voice really irked me.

I looked at him with my best resting bitch face. (living with David finally paid off)

“Yeah I know. I was giving them the chance of listening to art”.

He grabbed me by the elbow and began to drag me away. As I was being dragged away I turned my head towards Nicki.

Her short blue hair was down signaling that her head was down in guilt. I threw some random erase at her head and she looked up. I smiled at her reassuring her I was gonna be okay.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile while mouthing “sorry”.

By then we'd have left the classroom , and we were roaming the halls. Mr.Stick up his ass , muttering all the way .

Till we arrived at the front desk and he excused himself to the Secretary (who he's probably banging). And we entered his “office”, basically a glorified Janitor Closet with a freaking mini fridge .

“Young man you can face suspension for this act”

I sat down on a chair , damn batard hadn't even offer me a seat. Wouldn't wanna ruin his old grama furniture.

I layed back and folded my arms , “dude relax it was just some music”

He gave a bitter chuckle “ well listen here kid I'm the adult and the guy who runs this place , I don't know how things are at home but here I rule.”

Ah, now I got it. He's one of those teachers that like getting kids in trouble for no fuckin reason. Total Ass-wipes.

“Well I know I'm just a kid but I know you dirty secret…..”

His face paled. Jackpot!

“W-what secret”

“Oh well”. I spun around in the chair , “the usual really….” As I dragged on my words he grew more and more impatient.

“What kid spill it out! Maybe you're bluffing! Ha ! Your are trying to ease your sentence!”

I checked and stopped my chair spinning.

“Your fucking with your secretary”.

He froze mouth wide open.

I glanced and saw a family picture. God I hate those. Forced smiles, “perfect" family . Ew .

I picked it up, motioning my arm forwards.

“An by the look of this picture , “ I tilted my head

“Your wife and children wouldn't like that”, would they?”

He staggered back but quickly composed himself . “Y-yeah whatever you say kid what it I was , w-which I'm not! Who would believe you!”

Shit! He got me there. As if sensing my confidence was wavering he picked up.

I need to shut this deal quick.  
“Yeah well you do a shitty job cleaning up"

I notioned to the despised condom on his “office" floor. An quicked grabbed a picture of it.

He lunged at me and tried to get my phone. Hell no! I switched to record.

He staggered back knowing he wouldn't get it and that I was recording.

“S-so? It ain't nothing! No evidence”

I snickered “what about your reaction….also! Your secretary needs to learn how to fix herself up more and not leave her clothing behind”

I quickly moved the camera towards the disposed jacket in the corner. I hadn't seen it at first actually , but moving around and spinning proved to have it's advantages. The light pale pink had a tag on it SECRETARY.

He coughed , and looked at me like a wounded animal pissed off but defeated.

“F-fine I did it , so what? Kid you can't do shit i ain't scared of you!”

I cocked my head at him, idiot. I tapped motioning my phone.

“recording still and funny fact that your wife ...isn't she part of the school district? , her email is right here! Oh look at that!”

He got pale at that, “o-okay kid let's not do anything crazy here”

I raised an eyebrow, I know he'll somehow get my phone.

“Okay...I'll erase it if you don't suspend me and turn and leave the room for 10 minutes “.

He looked at me , “fine no suspension but I won't leave for 10 minutes “

I bite the inside of my check I knew he wouldn't “10 seconds go say hi to your secretary. “

He glared at me “fine”

As soon as he left I texted Neil.

 

 **Neil**!

_What?_

**I need you to put these pics and recording in a USB !**

_Okay_

 

I quickly shifted apps and touched the desired pictures and recording .

***Send***

_What the fuck Max! Gross! Why?!_

**Blackmail**

_Why am I not surprised. …_

**Just do it!**

“Kid You better be done I'm going!”

Shit. I thought.

**Neil!**

_Okay_

_Okay! I'm going !_

He entered the room ,

_Done!_

A sigh escaped from me.

“You do understand I still need to punish you , you can't go free, people will ask questions.”

I arched my eyebrow “okay give me the easiest thing then pal” .

He grinned his teeth together.  
“You'll help out with the Art kids on plays and whatever the hell they're doing after and during school.”

I rolled my eyes. “are you serious?”

“Yes “

I sighed and exclaimed . “Fine”

I stood up letting the chair roll all the way to the back hitting the wall. I stood in front of him and took my phone out of my pocket. Faced the screen towards him and “erased” the evidence .

He sighed and looked at me.  
“Go to the secretary to get you excuse slip, you start tomorrow”

I laughed and waved goodbye.

Look I'm not an idiot , I knew if he knew that I had the evidence he'd go to whatever extent to take my phone and erase it. Now I have the USB drive Neil made (soon I'll make even more) and Mr.Cheater will be in the naive and think  that its all over. So if anything ever does happen again. I'll have back up evidence.

I shook my head. Great.

I walked up to the front desk and smiled “Hello I came for a slip to explain I'll be helping out during class and after school starting tomorrow “.

She was a nice lady late 20s , named Sarah (as it showed in her tag from the office).what hell was she doing fucking a 30 something year old. Oh well…

She smiled at me . “Okay the printers a bit slow so please wait”

I nodded and sat down in the bench in front of the small secretary desk. Fiddling and playing on my phone.

That is till …..BANG!

 

I looked up and saw Preston . He was fuming , the vice principal looking at him with worry. Trying to calm him down .

I heard a smidge of their conversation.

“Calm down Mr.Goodplay! Please! He's still in his office with another kid! “

“I.dont.care!”

The vice principal saw me and glared at my way.  
“L-look how about I'll take care of it with him go relax , your friend is waiting for you!”

Then Preston turned towards me and sweet me staring. Shit!

I awkwardly glanced away. He responded something I didn't quite hear and came walking my way . Seeing him walking towards me made me realize he was way taller than I expected. 6 ‘ something , with long legs. Legs for days…

His brown hair looked like melted chocolate. And his eyes looked like freaking contact lens.

“Hey there...again”

I snapped out of my brain and nodded “hey”

“You , uh okay?”

I nodded “ yeah still sadly alive”

“Oh”

Awkward silence.

Then like a savior Sarah called me up and I received my form.

I grabbed it and turn to see if Preston was still there. Nope. Good , so I walked out .

Till...I saw him again leaning on some lockers .

“Dude are you stalking me?”

He looked at me and visibly stumbled . “N-no! I was wanting to ask you why were you in that douches office”

I raised an eyebrow “I got into some trouble, you?”

He rolled his eyes and his expression turned cold and bitter .

“Vice is okay, The main douche is the my problem, he doesn't like me at all”

“Oh”

Again the silence as we just. We just stared at each other .

“Yeah…”

Preston smiled as if taking a hint.

“Yeah , well see ya Maxwell”

I rolled my eyes.”Don't call me that Goodplay”

He raised a brow too, “So what?Maxwell”

I stepped towards him. “Fight me Good play"

He laughed and it fucken sounded like some laugh some random girl would describe while writing fanfic. That type of laugh.

“Ah! Max you haven't changed that much your core personality is still there!”

I rolled my eyes . I swear there gonna get stuck inside my head.

“Yeah well your the same too, theater freak”

I looked at him and saw his face harden for a sec and went back to normal.

“Yeah,..so if I can ask Max whats the paper for?”

“Oh I'm helping the art department after school and during some classes as punishment"

Preston lit up.”Dude seriously? I'm in theater that's part of that department”

“Cool”

“Yeah so I'll see you there”

“I guess”

The bell rang shaking us from our conversation , Preston began walking away.

So I'll be seeing more of him ….huh? ….


	5. Ditching sixth... ..by accident

Once my conversation with Preston was over, I turned to see Nikki and Neil walking over to me. Nikki with a sour expression pasted on her face. 

 

“Dude relax “ I spoke up once she was close enough to hear me. She shifted from foot to another,”Max I could’ve gotten you into big trouble…”

 

I laid my hand reassuringly on her shoulder,”I would have anyways you crazy bastard” 

 

She smiled at me , all worrynese fading away. “So what happened?! And what were you talking about with Preston!?”

 

I stepped back a bit, stunned by her loudness and hyperness. 

 

“Trust me Nik, you don't wanna know just know that i avoided suspension but i have to help the art department kids , also me and Preston were just talking-erm dude stuff"

 

Nikki content with my answer moved on to tell.me how she’d seen Nariss  again and how pretty she got. Neil rolled his eyes and said" At least you got a friend i was struck with fuckin Harrison! And guess what? He's still a stupid ass magician!”

 

Nikki and I nodded are heads. While Neil went off about Harrison how he at least now wears semi-formal clothes and  how he couldn't believe Harrison hasn't grown out of it.

 

During this rant we were all walking towards the cafeteria , while some students stared at Neil and his craziness.

 

“Its like Ugh! I can't stand him and his hair and eyes he’s so fuckin annoying and-!”

 

“Neil,your gay is showing " Nikki replied to  Neils rant. Which caused Neil to go red with anger(?). 

 

‘I am not gay!” His whole body shook from force and his eyes were shut. We were in the cafeteria. The words echoed through the hall and a stunned silence was heard. Till someone coughed. An everything went back to normal as if though time was paused  and that cough was the play button. Neil looked at us red with embarrassment.

 

“sorry" he let out. I rolled my eyes as well as Nikki, sighing we stayed in the giant long serpent line. As the line tugged forward I glanced at the line of dimm grey colored “food”. I grimace, Seriously how was this approved? I'm pretty sure I saw something twitch in the grey lump of mush that was served.  As we walked out we looked around for a table. All were full to the brim and we awkwardly tensed at the stares of some students. It didn’t help that Nikki drew attention to us even more. If Neil, the jew did not draw attention i’d be Nikki with her short turquoise hair and her loud voice , Her dark green army jacket and black tank top appearing normal to the rest of her face.  Me , appearing as normal as I can appear in the bliss of these two weirdos. Which made me happy, attention was the  **_last_ ** thing I wanted. I enjoy living invisible and doing whatever I want without people staring. 

 

“Should we just eat outside ?” piped up Niel,after seeing Nikki glaring at some random stranger. 

 

Our highschool allowed us to eat outside if the cafeteria was full , so we obliged.  Walking in long strides all synced up. We stopped once we reached our perfect destination. It was underneath a small tree not too big nor too wide. Shading us from the shade yet still letting sunlight penetrate through and warm up. We all proceed to sit down, besides me. I walked a little bit forward to through the “food” away. I’ll just eat some chips or something. Walking to the large trash can filled to the brim as foul, nose hair burning fumes exited it. I dropped the plate into the black hole abyss and began to walk back. But as I did that something caught my eye.

 

Preston. He was inside a small school alleyway,squeezed between two classrooms. His long legs spread out occupying most of the space. An a big shadow was next to him, it had a bad vibe to it. But turning to Preston he seemed totally and utterly comfortable , so I let it slide. His mouth was moving and his hands began to cross,an irk expression blooming on his face.

 

“Max! Hurry” screamed Nikki. Snapped from my daze I walked back to the tree and sat down. Looking up i saw the juniper green leaves, while the small golden white sun rays were on my body. I sigh sudden tiredness came back to me. So I layed down closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…………..

  
  
  
  


“Max”

 

I rolled around a sudden force shaking me. Why? David? School is tomorrow let me rest!

I groaned, “Fmhmrn”.

 

“What?”

 

I groaned again this time cocooning my body,”Five more minutes”

 

A laugh was heard which sounded eerily familiar,”Max um we’re in school right now and you’ve been missing 5 to 6th period cause you’ve been out here passed out”

 

My body was so heavy right now, and the warm sun was so…. well warm, It felt amazing and I didn’t want to move. What did this stranger say to me??I don't understand. I let a small hmm to reassure the stranger and proceeded to continue sleeping.

 

“Max? Nikki and Neil have been looking for you…..Max?”

 

Again the stranger was ignored.

 

“MAX!? Wake up!”

 

Now someone was vigorously and violently shaking my body, In fear my  dreary closed eyes snapped open and I was now facing golden brown eyes. My breath hitched in my throat. As my brain is still processing who this person was.

 

“P-Preston?”

 

He stepped back and nodded a bit of  irritation was felt. 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now”

 

“W...what?”

 

“You’ve been knocked out over here for the last two periods of school , some thought you ditched , well Nikki and Neil did”

 

A bit of anger mixed with embarrassment mixed together in the pit of my stomach.

 

“Why did you wake me up? , How did you find me?”

 

Preston rolled his golden brown eyes, “Well genius I have you for sixth period and when you didn’t show up and I had to work alone I was fed up so I walked out to cool off , then I saw Neil and Nikki arguing.  Nikki being convinced that you got abducted by aliens and then they saw me and asked if you were in sixth period , I said no and then they began looking for you, So i began looking too¨

 

¨You only answered one of my questions how tf did you know i was here” My head was upwards to look at him since he was standing and I was sitting.

 

¨Oh well I remember seeing you here and stuff so I looked here”

 

He then offered me his hand and i took it to stand up, his hand was surprisingly rough and big compared to mine.

 

I immediately let go and I looked around , ¨Wow , I slept that much

 

A small laugh was heard from Preston,¨Yeah,¨ then his tone became irritated slightly , ¨It took  **_forever_ ** to wake you up¨.

 

Now it was my turned to roll my eyes, then the bell rang interrupting us  **_once_ ** again.

 

¨Well looks like you ditched fifth and six period Max”

 

¨Whatever at least I didn't walk out during  sixth¨

 

¨I atleast went to sixth period  unlike you!¨

 

He was now smiling a bit and then Nikki and Neil were heard.

 

¨Max where the hell have you been?!¨

 

¨Did the aliens take you Max??! Did the prob you!?¨

 

I rolled my eyes, ¨No Nikki I fell asleep why didn't you asses wake me up¨

 

Nikki and Neil looked at each other in a moment of stunned confusion, ¨We tried to but then you didn't listen and said you wake up by yourself and if we wake you all hell  would be released¨

 

I bristled especially after hearing Preston burst out laughing, Nikki looked up at him, glistening eyes. Preston stopped laughing and shook his head, “I gotta go , Max the theater program is making the stage so…...you can  uh help out”. With that he walked away.

 

Nikki looked up at me and Neil, “Okay but when did he get so attractive?”

 

Both me and Neil stared at her with shocked faces, “What?! NIkki you like him?!” screamed Neil.

 

Nikki made a ,  _ wtf-dude _ face ,”I think he’s attractive but I don’t like him”

 

“Well he is that understandable Nikki”

 

Nikki smirked and spoke in a sing song voice, “Neil~”

 

As they spoke we walked an talk to the front of the school. 

 

An I interrupted Nikki and Neil before they screamed at eachother again, “So are your parents coming for you or?”

 

Neil nodded while Nikki shrugged,”I don’t know my mom's been…..busy lately”

 

“I could give you a ride Nikki”

 

“Thanks Neil”

 

I nodded as I saw a similar car drive up to the curve. 

 

David stopped the car and tackled me, “Oh my God Max! Are you okay?! They told me so late I came as fast as I could ! Are you okay?!”

 

I rolled my eyes and spoke “ Jesus! David! I’m  **_fine now let go!_ ** ”

 

He did and as soon as he did I was able to breathe again.

 

He walked back to the car (that he left on , jesus this man) and I opened the door to my seat. I looked back at Nikki and Neil.

 

“So see ya “

 

“Bye Max” they both said in unison. 

 

Tomorrow was Thursday….fuck one more day till the weekend. 


End file.
